Y así empezó todo
by laualeja
Summary: Está es mi versión de como empezó la historia de los ciclos de reencarnación.
1. Capitulo uno – Expulsados

Hola!

Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo Fics de Kannazuki No Miko. Es mi anime favorito. Hace mucho que tengo esta idea pero como no soy muy buena con las letras no la había escrito. Soy de esas personas con muchas ideas pero que no se como plasmarlas en el papel.

Aunque creo que la historia es un poco ambiciosa y pretenciosa, espero sea de su agrado. Les digo me llevó mucho tiempo escribirla no solo porque me es difícil redactar, además porque tuve que leer e investigar mucho.

**Y así empezó todo**

_En la era de los dioses Susanowo, dios del mar, hijo de Izanagi y hermano de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol. Fue expulsado del cielo y tras caminar en el mundo de los mortales se encontró con un reino que estaba aterrado por Yamata no Orochi._

**Capitulo uno – Expulsados**

Yamata no Orochi fue expulsado del cielo, una vez en tierras mortales y para vengarse de los dioses, decidió que gobernaría a los hombres y haría que estos los odiaran por "olvidarlos". Para esto lo primero que hizo fue buscar aliados, que fue encontrando durante sus viajes por varios lugares. Todos sus seguidores tenían en común el odio hacia el mundo. De esta forma logró hacerse de un ejército y en poco tiempo se alzó gobernador de una gran extensión de tierras.

A pesar de haber sido expulsado Yamata conservaba algo de su poder, por esto entregó un mecha a cada uno de los que consideraba sus principales y más sólidos seguidores. Tsubasa, era el principal y líder de su ejército, Miyako, Girochi, Corona, Reiko, Nekoko y Souma el hermano menor de Tsubasa, aunque este último aún era muy joven. Sin embargo Orochi aun guardaba un mecha más poderoso para un futuro heredero.

Debido a que era descendiente de dioses Orochi poseía facciones delicadas y elegantes, llamaba la atención sobre todo sus ojos con una mirada penetrante y de un azul muy intenso, a pesar de esto no había podido encontrar esposa aun debido a su naturaleza tiránica y arrogante. El en últimos años estaba deseoso de un heredero por lo que pidió a Tsubasa que buscará la mujer más hermosa de todas las tierras que gobernaba, para hacerla su esposa y reina. Un tiempo después este llegó con una bella mujer de cabello azul, piel blanca y adecuadas proporciones.

xxxxxxxx

Susanowo llevaba ya muchos años caminando por el mundo desde que fue expulsado de los cielos, había encontrado todo tipo de personas y pasajes. Un día llego a una pequeña aldea en esta encontró a un matrimonio anciano llorando. Afligido por la situación preguntó - ¿Por qué lloran?

El señor le contesto – Lo que sucede es que desde hace años en esta región gobierna el gran señor Yamata no Orochi, este cada año pide sacrificios de vírgenes, teníamos ocho hijas, pero este se las llevó una a una cada año, y sólo nos queda nuestra hija menor. Y ahora el monstruo viene a buscarla. Por eso estamos llorando así – dijo este con mucha tristeza.

En ese mismo momento salió de la vivienda la chica en cuestión, era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos dorados como el sol y mirada inocente. Susanowo se sintió atraído por ella inmediatamente y por esto ideo trato– Puedo acabar con el dominio de su señor y así evitar que pierdan a su última hija.

E anciano al principio lo vio con desconfianza, ya que no sabía que le pediría a cambio, nunca había visto a alguien con las facciones de Susanowo, especialmente el color de sus ojos. Pero algo le decía que era lo correcto – ¿Y qué es lo que propone usted?

Bueno verán pienso infiltrarme en sus fuerzas y acabar con el dominio de Orochi – Respondió Susanowo – los ancianos lo miraron atonitos – Sin embargo esto puede que tome años, para evitar que se lleven a su hija la pido en matrimonio y me encargaré no solo de ella sino además de ustedes – Finalizo con una mirada muy seria.

¿Usted quién es? – pregunto la señora

Soy Susanowo el hermano de Amaterasu-Omikami. Y acabo de bajar de Takama-ga-hara - Respondió

La pareja le dijo - Oh, si usted se digna hacer esto, nuestra hija es suya – el aciano continuo - Me presento mi nombre es Ashinazuchi. Mi esposa es Tenazuchi, y nuestra hija Kushinada.

No muchos días después se realizaron las nupcias. Por consejo de Susanowo y para fortalecer su plan, se cambiaron de aldea, transportándose a la "capital" Además decidió inventarse un apellido. Ahora era conocido como Kurusugawa Susanowo.

xxxxxxxx

Una vez Tsubasa llevó a la chica frente a Orochi este cayo hechizado ante la hermosura de ella. Inmediatamente contrajo nupcias con ella y al cabo de unos meses nació la que sería su heredera, una hermosa bebe que decidieron llamar Chikane. Sin saberlo en ese mismo instante nacía la hija de Susanowo y Kushinada, quien por su belleza la nombró Himeko.

Creo que ya saben por donde va la cosa jejeje. Ya tengo una idea del todo, solo me falta sentarme a escribir.


	2. Capitulo dos – El primer encuentro

**Capitulo dos – El primer encuentro**

Habían pasado un poco más de quince años, Susanowo logró no solo esconder bien a Kushinada y a su familia, sino que había podido infiltrar las milicias de Orochi, además, ya contaba con un ejército casi igual al de él, conformado principalmente por las personas que se encontraban en descontento con su señor. Y estaba a la espera de la mejor oportunidad para atacar.

Tras años de investigación Susanowo logró descubrir el verdadero origen de Orochi, además de que sus seguidores más férreos poseían mechas. El aunque también poseía origen divino no tenía los medios para convocar mechas por sí solo. Por lo que pensó que podría recurrir a la ayuda de algún dios. Pero debido a que él fue expulsado por Amaterasu era consciente de lo difícil que sería conseguir dicha ayuda.

Por fin una de las diosas respondió a su llamado, la diosa de la espada Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Esta le prometió brindarle la ayuda necesaria para su guerra, con la condición de que él consiguiera dos jóvenes mujeres para que cumplieran la función de sacerdotisas, estas niñas debían realizar un rito para despertar un arma que se encontraba en un santuario en la luna para enfrentar a los mechas de Orochi.

Estas chicas a su vez tenían que parecerse cada una a Amaterasu la del sol y a Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna, haber nacido el mismo día, las cuales el conocía muy bien ya que eran sus hermanas. Debían además ser solteras y no tener a nadie en su corazón, sino el precio que tendría que pagar por emplear su mecha sería más alto. Aunque difícil de conseguir Susanowo era consiente que esa era su única oportunidad, ya que, con un mero ejército no bastaría para enfrentarse a Orochi.

xxxxxxxx

Himeko que ya contaba con quince años, ella había sacado casi todos los rasgos de su madre excepto sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo extraño color violeta de su padre. Además, ella tenía un pequeño hermano, este era más parecido a su padre pero con los ojos color café como su madre.

Himeko se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo, era muy dulce e incluso un poco infantil e ingenua aún. Esta no era del todo consiente de la guerra que se avecinaba y eso que su padre era el líder. Un día aburrida de ser siempre tan sobreprotegida por su padre decidió escaparse para dar un paseo, camino por un largo rato hasta que llego a las faldas de una pequeña colina, vio que en la cima un árbol de cerezo que inmediatamente le llamo la atención por lo que decidió subir.

xxxxxxxx

Por otro lado el Orochi había logrado consolidar aún más su ejército, o por lo menos eso creía ya que si bien había aumentado en número había disminuido en lealtad, esto debido principalmente que su gobierno era tiránico, exigía grandes impuestos y la calidad de vida en la región que gobernaba era muy baja.

Él se encontraba indiscutiblemente orgulloso de su hija Chikane. Esta no solo era bella, también era muy inteligente y poseía muchos talentos. Sin embargo, esta no se sentía en lo absoluto orgullosa de su origen. Tanto así que evitaba hacer alarde de su linaje y en cuanto lograra hacerse con el poder cambiaría todo, claro está que esto lo mantenía en secreto, de lo contrario su padre pasaría su poder a su hermano menor, el cual a pesar de su corta edad ya mostraba que iba a ser igual de tiránico y ególatra que su padre.

Ella era una chica muy reservada y en apariencia fría, debido a su naturaleza de "princesa" no tenía amigos, los pocos que se le acercaban eran solo por su posición o por el temor que su padre inspiraba.

Un día cualquiera cansada de una vida de halagos, adulaciones y sobre todo de encierro, consiguió escapar de su cárcel como ella misma la llamaba. Esto se volvió cotidiano y siempre se escapaba de los guardias de su padre y salía a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En unos de sus paseos encontró un árbol de cerezo en lo alto de una colina y por alguna razón, le gustaba ir a verlo este era el único momento en que se permitía quitar esa mirada gélida que la caracterizaba. Ese día habría sido como todos pero un pequeño suceso lo cambio todo.

Que hermoso es tal como lo imaginaba – Chikane escucho a alguien hablar con mucho entusiasmo pero no la hallaba. Luego de bordear el árbol vio a otra chica de más o menos su misma edad, y observo la mirada más extraña pero hermosos que pudiera imaginar, quedó sin habla. Saliendo de su estado ensimismado la ojiazul apenas puedo decir – Si tienes razón – no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pe-perdón, no la vi señorita – respondió la chica de cabello dorado – Los cerezos no son muy comunes en esta zona y siempre me han llamado la atención, me parecen muy bonitos – Himeko sonrió– Si – Respondió Chikane con otra sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando largo rato, Chikane se sentía muy cómoda hablando con esta chica y todo lo que le decía le parecía interesante, ya que ella siempre había visto la vida de los aldeanos desde la ventana de su cuarto y aun cuando salía de su "palacio" no interactuaba con nadie. Entonces Himeko comentó algo que a ella le llamó mucho la atención – Entonces el día de mi cumpleaños mi padre siempre me hace que me preparen mi comida favorita y me lleva a pasear a sitios lejanos y bonitos– Dijo Himeko muy entusiasmada. A ella ese detalle le pareció un gesto tierno, ya que a pesar de que su padre celebraba grandes banquetes en su honor, ella le parecía un gesto vacío y no lo hacía por ella sino por mostrarla a sus principales seguidores.

¿Y cuándo es este? – Pregunto, ya que se le ocurrió que ella también podía darle un presente – Es el primer día del mes sin dios* – dijo Himeko y Chikane no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¡En serio! El mío también – Y se alegraba tanto de encontrar a alguien con quien tener algo en común. Himeko amplio aún más su sonrisa y no podía creerlo.

Chikane se le quedo mirando y dijo de repente – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Ya que la había pasado tan bien con su nueva amiga que no se había percatado de ese detalle, al parecer su compañera tampoco – Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko, ¿y tú? – Ella lo pensó por un instante, al fin había logrado hablar con alguien fluidamente y por sus propios méritos, y no por el poder o miedo que impartía su padre. Por lo que decidió cambiar un poco su nombre – Himemiya Chikane – le dijo con una sonrisa que podría hacer que cualquiera se desmayase.

Es un gusto conocerte – Himeko se quedó un momento en silencio luego dijo – Me tengo que ir, adiós Chikane – Le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que hubiese visto al momento, pero eso no le sorprendió tanto como oír que la llamaba por su nombre. Himeko ya estaba en posición de salir corriendo del lugar cuando escucho que la otra chica le dijo. – ¿Espera porque te vas?

Es que ya es tarde y mi casa está un poco lejos – Le contestó, la chica de cabellos dorados, esto en parte era cierto, pero lo que más inquietaba a Himeko no era la hora o la lejanía de su casa. Sino las sensaciones que le estaba causando aquella chica de cabello azul. Nunca se había sentido así y esto le provoco mucho miedo, algo le decía que estaba mal.

Si quieres te puedo acompañar, tienes razón en un poco tarde y el camino es un poco solo – comentó Chikane, ella no quería dejarla ir, Himeko lo pensó un momento y luego le contestó – ¿Y quién te acompañará luego a ti? – Rayos ella no había pensado eso, por lo que se apresuró a decir – Está bien ganas, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver – vio que Himeko se lo pensaba finalmente le dijo – De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece dentro de una semana, en este mismo lugar y hora? – contesto Himeko, y Chikane no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

Se despidieron prometiéndose volverse a encontrar dentro de una semana. Chikane se fue a su "castillo", aunque ella lo veía más como una cárcel. Lo que ella no sabía es que ese día había tenido compañía – Vaya veo que conseguiste una nueva amiga – Escucho a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida – ¿Souma que haces aquí? – Respondió muy sorprendida.

Eso debería decirte yo – Dijo con una sonrisa que a ella no le gustó nada – Bueno veras, no creerías que podrías escaparte del Castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hace mucho que sabemos que sales a ver ese estúpido árbol. Como no le vimos mucha transcendencia al asunto decidimos pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, mi hermano me encargó que te vigilara y estuviera pendiente, ya sabes cómo se colocaría tu padre si descubre que has salido – A ella le sorprendió la revelación de Souma pero no dijo nada, al ver su silencio este continuo – Pero creo que es hora de que nos regreses el favor.

Ella frunció el ceño y le dijo - No sé qué quieres decir, explícate – el simplemente sonrió aún más, ella pensó que lo que sea que le fuera a decir no le gustaría nada – Como sabrás me encuentro en una edad en la cual debo de buscar una esposa, y tu amiga me ha parecido muy interesante.

Ella quedó sin aliento, no podía creer que al fin tenía una amiga de verdad, una chica que se notaba inocente y sincera y Souma uno de los principales seguidores de su déspota padre estuviera interesado en ella. Se prometió a si misma que iba a proteger a esta dulce chica de él.

*En esa época aún no existía el calendario que hoy día se usa.

Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo tres – Las dos sacerdotisas

**Capitulo tres – Las dos sacerdotisas**

¡Estás loco! – Exclamo ella saliendo de sus casillas, algo que no hacia parte de su naturaleza en lo absoluto. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Souma – Vaya, por lo que veo te preocupa esa chica ¿Desde cuándo piensas en alguien que no seas tú? – Respondió él. Ella no dijo nada – Bueno eso no importa. Piénsalo, la que más pierde eres tú, lo único que te pido es que me presentes a su padre para pedirla en matrimonio.

Chikane no podía creer su descaro, ni siquiera preguntó el nombre de la chica de cabellos dorados, no permitiría que Himeko se convirtiera en su esposa, no sabía por qué pero la sola idea la atormentaba, por lo que pensó que si lograba entablar alguna conversación con su familia se podría asegurar de que ese matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo, ya que el trato solo sería que ella le presentara a sus padres, y no estaba en sus manos que estos aceptaran su oferta – Está bien, pero eso me llevará tiempo – Fue lo único que dijo y se fue directo al palacio.

En su cuarto no podía dejar de pensar en Himeko, y pronto se dio cuenta que esto era extraño, ella no le dedicaba un pensamiento a nadie más de dos segundos, en realidad ninguna persona había logrado llamar lo suficiente su atención y ahora se encontraba con que llevaba horas pensando en su nueva amiga, e incluso reía mucho con ella. Le pareció que había sonreído más en esa tarde que en lo que llevaba de existencia, sumado a lo que sintió de solo pensar en que se casara con Souma. No supo cómo definirlo, esto le resultaba extraño y ajeno a su modo de ser. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien pensando que significaba este nuevo y raro sentimiento que Himeko le provocaba.

xxxxxxxx

Himeko de camino a casa solo podía pensar en esa hermosa niña con la que acababa de hablar. Se impresiono mucho no solo por su belleza, también por su modo refinado de hablar y se notaba que es muy inteligente, pero sobre todo porque ella logró hablar con un total desconocido de forma fluida, lo cual era extraño ya que era una persona extremadamente tímida.

Llego a casa, esa noche durante la cena habló poco con su familia y estuvo en un estado de ensimismado total. Tanto así que no notó la ausencia de su padre. Susanowo, el cual se embarcó en la aventura de encontrar a las dos sacerdotisas. Esa noche Himeko tampoco durmió pensando en lo que aquella niña de cabellos y ojos azules le hacía sentir.

xxxxxxxx

Tanto Chikane como Himeko esperaban con ansias la siguiente semana. El día al fin llegó, para ellas fue una semana extremadamente larga. Chikane esperaba que Himeko cumpliera su palabra, ya que, por la forma en que se fue dudaba que llegaría y Himeko temía que Chikane no llegará debido a que tiene una posición social más alta que ella, ya que aunque no se lo dijo se le notaba.

Cuando Himeko llegó a la colina Chikane ya estaba ahí de pie recostada al cerezo con una expresión muy seria y con los ojos cerrados – Ho-Hola Chi-Chikane – Dijo Himeko con una sonrisa tímida y con una voz apenas audible.

En ese instante Chikane abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a los de la chica que acababa de llamar su atención y su expresión cambio rápidamente – Hola Himeko – Dijo Chikane sonriendo ampliamente y con total seguridad – ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

– Bien, sin embargo, mi padre salió en un largo viaje y lo extraño mucho – Himeko omitió el hecho de que conto los días esperando a que este día llegara – ¿Y cómo estuvo la tuya?

– Nada nuevo he hecho todas las cosas normales que siempre he realizado – Chikane no tenía idea de que cosas hacían las chicas de la aldea, sin embargo, no mintió, debido a que, había hecho las cosas que normalmente le correspondían como princesa y futura heredera del reino.

Himeko le preguntaba si hacía las cosas que normalmente ella hace y Chikane se puso muy pálida, si es que esto era posible y se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que comentaba Himeko, como si hubiese empatía con respecto a lo que la chica le decía, preguntándose mentalmente de que hablaba su compañera. Chikane hizo una lista mental de las cosas que le preguntaría a su sirviente personal.

Por otro lado con la actitud de Chikane, Himeko finalmente comprobó lo que se temía, que Chikane provenía de una familia acaudalada. Se preguntó mentalmente entonces porque hablaría con ella. Pero como Chikane fingía ser una chica igual que ella Himeko decidió dejarlo así.

Después de ese impase siguieron hablando normalmente, hablaron un poco de su familia. Himeko le comentó que sus padres eran muy cariñosos y que su hermano ya estaba aprendiendo a hablar. Chikane por su parte hablaba solo de su madre la cual es muy amorosa y amable a diferencia de su padre del cual no dijo nada, y de las travesuras que hace a veces su pequeño hermano.

Después de estar conversando se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del paisaje, Chikane miraba fijamente a Himeko y pensaba en lo linda que es, y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de verla y que sonreía demasiado cuando estaba junto a esta chica, este pensamiento la inquieto y aparto con un gran esfuerzo su mirada y la posesiono en un punto aleatorio.

Por su parte cuando Chikane se quedó pensativa mirando a la nada Himeko se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato y sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta – Vaya, eres tan linda y elegante que pareces una princesa – Luego de decir esto Himeko se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras y se puso muy nerviosa.

En cambio a Chikane esas palabras la hirieron un poco, debido a que princesa no le parecía precisamente un alago. Pero al tiempo le preocupaba el hecho de que Himeko descubriera su verdadera posición. Ella sonrió y le respondió – Tu no te quedas atrás Himeko – Con esto la cara de Himeko se tornó sumamente roja, detalle que a Chikane le fascino.

Ya era hora de partir y las amigas quedaron en verse la próxima semana. Ninguna de las dos quería irse pero era necesario ya que dentro de poco empezaría a anochecer, y cada una tomo sus respectivos caminos los cuales eran contrarios. No muy lejos de allí Souma estaba atento a lo que sucedia – Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato – Dijo con un tono altanero y prepotente cuando Chikane estuvo cerca, olvidándose con quien estaba hablando.

No lo he olvidado Souma, ¿pero cómo crees que se tomará cuando le pregunte donde vive? o ¿si puedo llevar a su casa un pretendiente? – Chikane se dio cuenta que tenía que ir con mucha cautela, ya que Souma le pisaba los talones.

En las siguientes semanas ellas siguieron encontrándose en ese cerezo para hablar de cualquier cosa y pasar un rato juntas. Su amistad y ese extraño sentimiento se consolidaba cada vez más y al final de la tarde cuando era hora de partir les costaba más despedirse. Ese era el día más esperado de la semana por ambas, aunque esto lo ocultaban de la otra. Mientras Souma supervisaba desde lejos esas reuniones y aunque Chikane era consciente de que este no escuchaba sus conversaciones se andaba con mucho cuidado, igual no era conveniente ganárselo de enemigo ya que este podría hacer que perdiera su día favorito.

xxxxxxxx

Después de semanas de búsqueda infructuosa Susanowo decidió regresar a su hogar para supervisar la rebelión, además, de ver a su familia. A la cual quería sobre todo. Su mujer lo recibió con un gran banquete. La conversación se desarrolló como siempre hasta que Himeko comentó algo que dejó a Susanowo sin habla – Padre hace unas semanas conocí a una chica que nació el mismo día que yo, ¿puedes creerlo padre?

Él no daba crédito a lo que oía, llevaba semanas buscando por todo el territorio al menos dos chicas que hubiesen nacido el mismo día sin contar con las otras características y su hija sin proponérselo siquiera lo hizo, entonces se dio cuenta que su pequeña guardaba un gran parecido con su hermana la diosa Amaterasu, faltaba ver cómo era la apariencia de esta chica y si se parecía a la diosa Tsukuyomi.

Susanowo no quería involucrar a su familia en esta guerra, pero no le quedaba de otra. Por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de que Ame no Murakumo lo tenía planeado pero decidió que analizaría esto en otra ocasión. Después de salir de su estado estupefacto le comento a su hija – Vaya Himeko eso es todo un gran acontecimiento. Me gustaría conocer a tu amiga. ¿Crees que haya problema si le pides que venga?

Himeko se emocionó mucho solo de pensar que Chikane la visitará en su casa – No creo padre, le preguntaré a Chikane de todos modos – a Susanowo le sonó el nombre de la chica, sería posible que fuera la hija de Orochi pensó – ¿Cuál es su apellido? – Pregunto este, a lo que Himeko dijo – Himemiya.

– Al menos no es la hija de Orochi – dijo en voz baja. Después de esa cena en vez de ir a su cama, esa noche Susanowo se comunicó con Ame no Murakumo, esta le dijo que el siguiente paso era encontrar al sacerdote que vigilaba el santuario en la tierra que servía de conexión con el que se encontraba en la luna. Por lo que al día siguiente se prepararía para un nuevo viaje. Antes de irse se aseguró de que Himeko invitara a su amiga a comer en la casa para la siguiente semana.

xxxxxxxx

El día más esperado de la semana había llegado. Himeko apenas y aguantaba la emoción y pensaba una y otra vez como invitaría a Chikane a comer en su casa – ¡Hola Chikane! – Dijo Himeko con tanta emoción que Chikane lo noto – Hola Himeko ¿por qué tan alegre hoy?

– Veraz le comente a mi padre que tenía una nueva amiga, él quiere conocerte, por lo que me pidió que te invitará a cenar con nosotros en nuestro día de reunión de la próxima semana – Terminó Himeko con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque Chikane se alegró por la invitación, pensó que esto era muy peligroso por dos razones. Primero como justificaría su ausencia en palacio a la hora de la cena y segundo Souma lo vería como su gran oportunidad, aunque este mismo le podría ser de ayuda – No sé Himeko a la hora de la cena no creo que me dejen salir – Al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Himeko se apresuró a decir – ¿Y por qué no más bien voy a tu casa a esta hora?

– Bueno pues si te parece mejor a ti – Himeko se puso un poco triste, noto la resistencia de Chikane a su invitación, pensó que tal vez sería porque Chikane creía que no le agradaría la cena o que su casa no estaría a su nivel, ya que, tenía apariencia de princesa y aunque la ojiazul no dijera nada Himeko estaba convencida que era una persona importante y de seguro estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un gran palacio donde se ofrecían grandes banquetes en su honor.

– Bien entonces la otra semana nos encontramos aquí como siempre y vamos a tu casa – Respondió Chikane y Himeko no puedo evitar colocar su máxima sonrisa ya que Chikane si iría a su hogar después de todo. Siguieron hablando de temas banales como siempre hasta el final de la tarde, donde a su pesar tendrían que separarse.

Una vez había caminado un poco Chikane se detuvo frente al sitio donde siempre estaba Souma – La otra semana iré a la casa de Himeko. Pienso que podrías ayudarme a que no se den cuenta de mi larga ausencia y podrás conocer a los padres de Himeko – Souma solo mostro su macabra sonrisa y asintió.

La siguiente semana había llegado, Chikane ya se encontraba en el cerezo esperando a Himeko. Cuando esta llego se dirigieron en seguida a su destino, seguidas furtivamente por Souma. Una vez Chikane estuvo frente a Susanowo este quedo sin habla ya que la chica que estaba frente a él y supuesta amiga de su hija no solo era la viva imagen de su hermana la diosa de la luna Tsukuyomi, sino que además era la hija de Orochi.

Hola! Gracias por leerme y en especial gracias a ale one chan, Guest y eme-2204 por sus reviews

En realidad yo no odio a Souma, me pareció de lo más normal que se interesara en Himeko. Ahí la que formó el lío fue la despistada de Hime. En fin lo coloqué para hacer la trama más interesante jejejej en esa época no creo que una mujer aceptará estar interesada en otra, y que mejor manera que con celos.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo.


	4. Capitulo cuatro – ¿De qué lado estas?

**Capitulo cuatro – ¿De qué lado estas?**

Susanowo no podía creer que estaba ante la hija de Orochi. La indiferencia y frialdad personificada, esta mujer era conocida por no tener afecto ni apego hacia nada ni nadie. ¡Y era amiga de su hija! Él inmediatamente pensó que Orochi estaba al tanto de su plan y que había enviado a Chikane a infiltrarse y conocer sus planes a través de su hija. Esto último no se lo perdonaría.

– Hola padre te presento a Himemiya Chikane, ella es la chica de la que te hable – Comentó Himeko muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa.

Susanowo no logró articular palabra por lo que Chikane se apresuró a decir – Mucho gusto, me encuentro encantada de conocerlo.

– Así que tú eres HIMEMIYA Chikane, la AMIGA de mi HIJA – Dijo finalmente Susanowo, haciendo mucho énfasis en las palabra Himemiya, amiga e hija. Chikane notó el tono extraño con el cual el padre de Himeko le hablo y preguntó – Sí, ¿por qué?

– No es necesario que sigas con este teatro, sé muy bien a que has venido – Dijo este de forma frívola. Dejando a Chikane y a Himeko desconcertadas.

– ¿Perdón? – Fue lo único que dijo Chikane.

Susanowo llenándose de ira le respondió – No te hagas la desentendida, o vas a negar que tu padre es Yamata no Orochi!

Chikane abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo articular palabra alguna, por su parte Himeko no lo podía creer ¿Chikane era una Orochi? Ella sabía que su "amiga" era rica pero nunca se imaginó que era la "princesa" y menos algo de ese tirano gobernante.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? Entonces retírate y no te quiero cerca de mi HIJA ni de mi familia, ENTENDISTE! – Señalo Susanowo ya fuera de sí.

Chikane no sabía qué hacer, ella en si no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su padre, pero nunca había hecho algo para demostrar lo contrario. Y el hecho de que siempre mostraba un semblante muy frio, no ayudaba mucho. ¿Cómo alguien le iba a creer? Y sobre todo ella sabía muy bien que no podía admitir esto ante cualquier persona.

Miró a Himeko y noto como cambio su semblante. Ya no la miraba de la linda forma en que lo hacía con cariño y ternura. Ahora veía miedo y decepción. Esto le destrozo el corazón. Por lo que llenándose de coraje decidió aclarar las cosas – Miré señor Susanowo yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con lo que hace mi padre, es más – Pero no pudo continuar ya que Susanowo la interrumpió.

A mí no me vas a engañar. Te aprovechaste de la inocencia e ingenuidad de mi hija para llegar hasta mí, pero no me podrás engañar, ahora vete – Terminó este y decidió entrar en la casa, empujando a Himeko a la cual ya se le veían algunas lágrimas y una cara de total decepción.

Chikane no entendía que sucedía, ella era consiente que su padre era odiado por todos, pero eso de que se quería acercar a Himeko para llegar al padre de esta la dejó desconcertada. No tuvo más remedio que irse, se encontraba destrozada. Había perdido a su única amiga. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando escucha a su espalda una voz muy conocida – Eso te pasa por querer jugar a las amiguitas – Tras oír estas palabras escucho una gran risa burlona. Pero ella no se encontraba de ánimos para pelear con Souma. Se fue al castillo donde le esperaba una larga noche.

xxxxxxxx

Al entrar en la casa no soporto más y se volvió un mar de lágrimas. Se sentía estúpida y utilizada. Ella tenía una idea de lo que su padre hacía, y que era parte de la oposición del gobierno de Orochi, o algo así. Nunca pensó que su gran AMIGA la hubiese traicionado de esa forma. Es más pensó que nunca tuvieron una amistad sincera y que desde el principio Chikane tenía todo calculado.

Su padre no la culpaba, es más este se sentía culpable ya que si se acercaron a su pequeña fue por él. Este sabía que su hija podía llegar a ser muy inocente, pero no imagino una situación así. Se maldijo por no haberla cuidado más – Ya pequeña, no es tu culpa – Le decía mientras trataba de consolarla.

Así pasaron los días Himeko se sentía triste, ella no era muy buena socializando y cuando por fin lo logró la traicionan y de qué manera, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Lo peor es que ahora su padre se había vuelto más sobreprotector, no se le permitía salir a una distancia más lejana de donde se perdía la vista de su casa. Por lo que se encontraba muy aburrida y deprimida, más aún porque su cumpleaños se acercaba y ya no lo esperaba con las mismas ansias, se preguntó si lo que dijo Chikane sobre su fecha de nacimiento sería cierto.

Mientras Himeko hacia sus labores normales en el campo llegó hasta ella un joven muy guapo, alto, cabello negro y ojos cafés, pero con un semblante que a Himeko no le agrado – Hola – Le dijo este. Ella en vista de lo ocurrido anteriormente prefirió no decir nada y mantenerse alejada – Esto estoy un poco perdido y me preguntaba si podrías guiarme – Continuo hablando este mostrando una sonrisa al final.

– Perdone señor, pero es mejor que le consulte a mi padre. Este se encuentra dentro de la casa, si me permite puedo ir a buscarlo para que lo ayude – Dijo Himeko un tanto nerviosa – Claro no hay problema señorita.

En cuanto Susanowo salió reconoció a Souma como el séptimo cuello del Orochi. No lo podía creer. Según él, Orochi seguía enfrascado en llegar hasta los dirigentes de la rebelión a través de su hija – Quédate adentro – le ordenó a su hija.

¿Qué quiere señor Souma?, ¿No cree que ya fue suficiente con mandar a la propia princesa? – Dijo Susanowo con calma. Souma entendió inmediatamente que había sido un error ir allí. Pero decidió hacerse el desentendido – Perdóneme señor, no sé de qué habla, pero estoy un poco perdido ¿me puede decir cómo llegar al palacio?

Esto solo empeoró las cosas. Susanowo pensó que tenía que acelerar su rebelión, pero ¿dónde encontrar a sus dos sacerdotisas? –Dígale a Orochi que se preparé que sus días como dueño y amo de todo están por acabar.

Souma no entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero se hizo una idea del porque la actitud de Susanowo. No quiso empeorar las cosas, ya que, en realidad si estaba interesado en Himeko y pensó que si ayudaba a Chikane a resolver este malentendido la ojivioleta lo apreciaría y se ganaría su cariño por hacerla recuperar su amistad. Además si él era quien le decía a Orochi sobre la posibilidad de que una revolución se venía produciendo se ganaría una mejor posición – Hasta luego señor, y gracias por su ayuda.

Por su parte Susanowo ahora estaba igual o peor que al principio, el ritual debía realizarse durante el mes sin dios y faltaba muy poco para el inicio de este. Por lo que decidió ir al santuario de Ame no Murakumo. Ya había entablado comunicación con el monje, por lo que pensó que este podría ayudarle a resolver su dilema.

Souma siguió visitando a Himeko, está lo trataba bien pero él no le trasmitía confianza. Souma la colmaba de regalos y detalles intenta enamorarla pero no se sentía cómoda al lado de este, a diferencia de como la hacía sentir su ex–amiga.

Unas semanas después de los acontecimiento Souma fue a visitar a Himeko, estaba seguro de poder enamorarla – Déjame demostrarle que no estoy con el Orochi, esto es todo lo que he conocido siempre, ya que desde pequeño mi hermano me unió yo no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo por ti – Pero Himeko se negaba a creerle, y se apresuró en ir a su casa dejando hablando solo a Souma.

xxxxxxxx

En el palacio solo se hablaba y trabajaba sobre la gran celebración que se acercaba pronto, el cumpleaños de la princesa. A Chikane esto siempre le había importado poco, su padre solo le interesaba mostrarla como un objeto más, sin embargo, este año creyó haber encontrado una razón para esperar con ansias ese día, pero el destino muy cruelmente la engaño.

Chikane solo pensaba en su encuentro con el padre de Himeko, a la siguiente semana no se encontraron y aunque ella sabía que no iría, Chikane decidió ir al sitio de encuentro y al no verla allí se sintió sola y vacía. La ojiazul siguió yendo a la colina semana tras semana, la ausencia de Himeko la estaba matando, en las noches no dejaba de llorar. Chikane pensó que no podía seguir así, por lo que decidió que aclararía todo. Sobre todo porque su cumpleaños se acercaba.

La peliazul llegó hasta la casa de Himeko, estaba muy nerviosa aun así no se echaría hacia atrás por lo que toco la puerta. Le abrió la puerta una mujer ya mayor con los mismos rasgos de su amiga – Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?

– ¿Podría hablar con Himeko? – Chikane estaba obsesionada con arreglar esto. Y estando ahí de pie se dio cuenta que ella no era así. Nunca le había importado que pensaran de ella, nunca había pedido disculpa, según como la criaron ella lo hacía todo bien. Se preguntó por qué Himeko tenía tanta importancia para ella.

Su madre se dio cuenta que era la misma chica del otro día – Lo siento pero ella no está disponible y por favor no la molesten más, ni usted ni su amigo.

– ¿Cuál amigo? – preguntó Chikane desconcertada.

– Ese – Chikane voltea y en eso ve que Himeko se acercaba venía muy aprisa como huyendo de algo y detrás de ella vio a Souma. El muy desgraciado estaba coqueteándole e intentando conquistarla. Chikane se llenó de rabia de solo pensar en la idea de que lo lograra.

Cuando Himeko estaba llegando a casa pudo notar que en la puerta estaba Chikane. No podía creer su descaro y decidió enfrentarla.

Por su parte Chikane se sintió tonta, ¿qué le hiso creer que la dejarían hablar con Himeko? Sin embargo, en cuanto la vio se alegró, pudo notar en su mirada enojo y decepción, pero no odio, eso le dio un poco de esperanza. Muy nerviosa algo que tampoco iba con ella le dijo – Ho-Hola Himeko.

– ¿Qué quieres Chikane? ¿No hiciste ya suficiente? – Contestó Himeko con el ceño fruncido

– Mira Himeko no sé de qué hablas, pero en serio yo te considero mi amiga. Ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con mi padre. En cuanto me dé el poder pienso cambiar todo. Créeme por favor.

– ¿Tú también con eso? Tan tonta me creen ustedes dos – Dijo cuando sintió a Souma cerca.

Chikane se sentía desesperada, la presencia de Souma lo empeoraba todo. Cuando se iba dar por vencida la intervención de alguien más la sorprendió – Al parecer esta chica tiene la razón, nunca lo hubiese imaginado posible.

– ¿Qué te hace decir esto padre? – Dijo Himeko preguntándose cuando había llegado su padre.

– Usted señor Souma le pediré amablemente que me deje hablar a solas con la princesa – A Himeko le sorprendió que su padre se refiriera a Chikane como la princesa, ya que él no consideraba esa monarquía como válida. Souma pensó en confrontarlo, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente tenía que hacerse el bueno para ganarse a Himeko – Claro esperaré aquí afuera.

Una vez dentro de la casa Susanowo se dispuso a explicarle a su hija y a Chikane el porqué de su cambio – Veraz hija, como ya sabes yo estoy liderando la revolución con el fin de acabar con el gobierno de Orochi – A Chikane le sorprendió su revelación y comprendió la reacción del padre de su amiga, Susanowo notando esto continuo – Como puedes notar Chikane, al verte pensé inmediatamente que eras un espía de tu padre o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer no es así.

¿Y cómo esta tan seguro de esto? – preguntó Chikane

Bueno yo acudí por ayuda para enfrentar a Orochi, solo Ame no Murakumo me la brindo, con la condición de encontrar a dos sacerdotisas, que deben realizar un rito para despertar un arma que se encuentra en un santuario en la luna. Pero no pueden ser dos chicas cualquieras estas tienen que parecerse a Amaterasu la diosa del sol – Dijo mirando a Himeko – y a Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna – Ahora mirando a Chikane – ser solteras, no tener a nadie en su corazón y – Hizo una pausa antes de decir – haber nacido el mismo día.

Ni Himeko ni Chikane lograron decir algo ante tal revelación. A duras penas asimilaron lo que les contaba Susanowo. Este comprendiendo la situación decidió seguir – Ustedes dos nacieron el primer día del mes sin dios, por eso cuando Himeko me comentó que había conocido a una chica que nació el misma día le pedí que la trajera. Pero vaya cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era la hija de Orochi. Muy decepcionado y pesando que mi plan estaba por caer, decidí ir ante Ame no Murakumo nuevamente, esta me confirmo lo que dijiste sobre no estar con tu padre, que incluso tú también quieres que este gobierno tan tiránico acabe.

– Si, así es – Pero Chikane no pudo continuar con lo que decía, ya que Susanowo volvió a interrumpirla – Bien entonces dejando de lado este impase la pregunta es ¿Están dispuesta a ser la sacerdotisa solar y lunar?

Perdón por la tardanza, estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Y bueno cada vez me salen más largos :)

Y por si no lo sabían estoy basando la historia en la leyenda del enfrentamiento entre Susanowo y Orochi. Creo que si un Japonés lee esto me mataría.


	5. Capitulo cinco - ¿Qué es este sentimient

**Capitulo cinco – ¿Qué es este sentimiento? **

Himeko no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, su padre quería destruir el Orochi con ayuda de Ame no Murakumo!, le ofrecía ser una sacerdotisa para ayudarle con este fin! y Chikane a pesar de ser hija del mismo Orochi no era mala. Siempre fue su amiga!. Estaba feliz y confundida a la vez – Bueno padre… – Comenzó a decir ella pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

– No tienen que contestar de una vez, pueden pensarlo, sin embargo, quiero que tengan en cuenta que el ritual debe empezar el primer día del mes sin dios, y para este como ustedes saben falta una semana.

Chikane no sabía que contestar, Orochi era malo, un pésimo líder, pero su padre al fin y al cabo, el padre de Himeko le ofrecía la oportunidad de enmendar de una u otra manera lo que él había hecho, pero ¿podía ser tan fácil? sentía que esa no era toda la información, que había algo más – De acuerdo, lo pensaré – Dijo al fin llena de dudas y sospechas.

– Bueno, entonces me retiro supongo que quieren hablar a solas – Después de decir esto Susanowo se retiró dejando solas a las dos chicas.

En cuanto notó que estaban solas la rubia se apresuró a decir – Chikane lo siento, en serio perdóname por no creerte – Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la ojiazul alzo su mano en señal de que se detuviera.

– No Himeko, tú no tienes que pedir disculpas, yo entiendo tú reacción, más bien tú perdóname a mí por no decirte la verdad desde el principio – Al expresar esto último la peliazul bajó la cabeza muy apenada.

– No Chikane, en verdad me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado y que podamos seguir siendo amigas – Y era así a Himeko la ausencia de Chikane le pesó como nada, en su vida había extrañado tanto a alguien. Se había sentido muy sola y vacía durante su ausencia. No sabía por qué pero el que Chikane no la hubiese engañado la reconfortaba de una manera monstruosa, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en eso, ya que le temía a la respuesta.

– No Hime, no merezco tú perdón, ni tú amistad – Chikane se sentía muy mal, el padre de Himeko era como un gran líder y todos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en él, mientras su padre era el monstruo al que había que exterminar. ¿Cómo ella podía ser amiga de alguien tan bueno y bondadoso como Himeko?

Himeko tomó la mano de Chikane para reconfortarla pero al tener contacto con su piel sintió una gran calidez y un choque electrizante en todo su cuerpo. La vio ahí triste y quiso borrarle esa angustia, quería verla sonreír nuevamente, la vio tan vulnerable que no podía creer que esa era la misma chica fuerte y segura de sí misma con la que se encontraba en lo alto de la colina. Se quedó mirándola fijamente pensó que era muy inteligente… amable… hermosa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando cosas raras sobre su amiga, por lo que se dio una cachetada mental.

En cuanto Chikane sintió la mano de Himeko sobre la suya sintió una calidez nunca antes experimentada, ese choque eléctrico que se extendió por su cuerpo le alegró, no era capaz de mirar a Himeko pero sentía su mirada escudriñándola, sin embargo, esto no la hiso sentirse incomoda sino todo lo contrario, Himeko la confundida y a veces no sabía cómo actuar o que hablar.

Se quedaron así durante largo rato, ninguna de las dos quería romper con el toque de sus manos pero la situación ya era extraña, por lo que Himeko le ratifico una vez más a Chikane que la perdonaba. La ojiazul pensó que la única manera de verdad de demostrarle a Himeko que siempre fue su amiga y que lograr sentir que merecía su perdón era aceptando lo que le ofrecía su padre, por lo que le rompió al fin el silencio entre las dos y con esto el contacto de sus mano.

– ¿Himeko?

– ¿Si, dime? – Contesto Himeko echando de menos el roce de la suave piel de Chikane.

– Aceptaré la propuesta de tu padre, solo si tú también estas dispuesta

– Pero ¿solo lo harás porque yo quiero?

– Quiero demostrarte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace y ha hecho mi padre

– Chikane, tú no tienes nada que demostrar!, sin embargo, si estas dispuesta a acabar con ese horrible gobierno yo estaré contigo.

– Entonces le diremos a tu padre que aceptamos – Quien le diría a Chikane y a Himeko que se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión, nadie. Lo que ellas no sabían es que ya todo estaba escrito.

Mientras aquella crucial conversación se llevaba a cabo, Susanowo salió al encuentro con Souma, quería saber porque el séptimo cuello estaba por allí!

– Buenas tardes señor Souma, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que lo trae tan seguido a este lugar? – Espeto Susanowo directamente y sin rodeos.

Souma no se esperaba tanta franqueza de su parte y pensó que mejor era ser sincero – A decir verdad su hija, estoy seriamente interesado en ella y quisiera pedirle su mano.

En ese instante Chikane y Himeko venían saliendo para comentarle al padre de la segunda lo decidido, en cuanto la peliazul escucho lo que dijo Souma, sintió una gran furia y tristeza a la vez dentro de sí, ¿Sería posible que Susanowo aceptara la propuesta al creer que posiblemente el no estaban con el Orochi, así como ella no hacia parte?

El padre de la rubia no se esperaba semejante propuesta tan cínica. ¿En verdad creyó que lo engañaría? ¿Qué creería en su faceta de niño bueno? ¿Qué le daría a su preciada hija en matrimonio? – Perdóneme señor Souma, pero declino de su propuesta.

Souma se llenó de una ira incomparable, no podía creer que lo rechazaran, ¿todo su teatro no había servido para nada? Pero si Susanowo pensaba que se rendiría tan fácil estaba equivocado, estaba seguro de que conseguiría a la rubia.

Chikane sintió un gran alivio al ver la reacción de Susanowo y más aún al escuchar su respuesta. Por su parte Himeko se sorprendió mucho de la propuesta de Souma y agradeció que su padre no la haya aceptado, el chico era guapo y todo, pero a ella no le llamaba en absoluto la atención, él no lograba robarse más de dos minutos en sus pensamientos, a diferencia de como pasaba con cierta peliazul, solo que ella aún no era consciente de esto último.

– Déjeme demostrarle que no estoy con el Orochi, créame, es todo lo que he conocido desde que tengo uso de razón. Puedo ayudarlo con su plan, cualquiera que sea, o me va a negar que tiene algo planeado contra Orochi?

Susanowo no tuvo más escapatoria, de todos modos Souma se daría cuenta de todo, era mejor tenerlo cerca y vigilado a que saliera en ese mismo momento a contarle todo a Orochi. No tuvo más que confiar en él – Bien muchacho puedes unirte a nuestro plan – Souma volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa falsa que lo caracterizaba y Susanowo tuvo la impresión de que acabaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión. En eso Susanowo notó la presencia de las chicas.

– Y bien, me imagino que vienen hasta aquí porque me tienen una respuesta. Aunque les di más tiempo veo que ya se decidieron.

– Así es– Se apresuró a responder Chikane segura de sí misma. Tratando de demostrarle al padre de su amiga de qué estaba segura de que lado estaba – Aceptamos ser la sacerdotisa solar y lunar –Dijo esperando ver alguna reacción en Susanowo, pero este seguía con el mismo semblante, por lo que decidió seguir hablando – Pero, no sé cómo podría salir del palacio por tanto tiempo durante varios días. Solo tengo una tarde libre a la semana.

Himeko se sorprendió por esa información. Chikane le dedicaba a ella su única tarde libre! Eso provocó un gran vuelco en su corazón, la hacía sentir especial y única!

– Puedo ayudar a Chikane a escaparse del palacio y que de esta forma no noten su ausencia – Se apresuró a apuntar Souma. Esto provoco que todos volcaran su vista hacia él – Así podría demostrar de qué lado estoy.

Susanowo no le vio problema, aunque no confiaba en Souma, eso no quería decir que este no podía serle útil. Esa tarde se decidió que el día del cumpleaños iniciaría el ritual, que este se realizaría en las noches y que Chikane con la ayuda de Souma escaparía del palacio. Para esto tenían que dirigirse al santuario de Ame no Murakumo, por suerte no estaba muy lejos.

xxxxxxxx

Si antes el día de encuentro era el más esperado de la semana, la espera de este día en especial les pareció eterna. Pero al fin había llegado. Ellas desde aquel día no se habían podido encontrar. Por lo que estaban muy ansiosas. La reunión para dar inicio al ritual, se llevaría a cabo en la noche, por lo que Chikane y Himeko no se verían hasta entonces. Sin embargo Chikane tenía otros planes en mente.

Chikane se dijo así misma que si bien, por más vacío y superficial que fuera participaría del gran banquete, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el día de su cumpleaños encerrada en su cárcel de oro. Por lo que decidió que se escaparía y trataría de pasar al menos la tarde con Himeko. Pero mientras intentaba huir, Tsubasa llego a su encuentro.

– Princesa Chikane, ¿le parece este un buen momento para ir a ver un árbol? – Preguntó este ajeno totalmente de toda la situación.

Ella no quería enfrentar a nadie, pero por pasar este día con Himeko lo haría – Puede que para ti lo sea, pero para mí no, por lo que te agradeceré que me permitas por hoy salir, como sé que has hecho en otras ocasiones – Tsubasa no dijo nada, se retiró y dejo a que Chikane hiciera lo que quisiera, si bien ella no era su responsabilidad, si ella era descubierta las consecuencias recaerían sobre los hombros de Souma.

Chikane llegó a la casa de Himeko sin problemas y sin ser vista, se aseguró de que Souma no se diera cuenta y al parecer su plan había dado frutos. En cuanto entro en aquel lugar se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran. En palacio todo era un caos y podía ver como todos corrían y trataban de tener todo listo para el gran banquete, mientras que aquí se realizaba una pequeña reunión en honor a la cumplimentada. Himeko estaba de espalda por lo que Chikane la quiso sorprender– Hola Himeko, feliz cumpleaños.

La rubia en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga, se giró de inmediato, no esperaba verla hasta la noche. Sintió que este era el mejor regalo que podía recibir – Hola Chikane, feliz cumpleaños para ti también.

Esta vez Himeko no fue a tierras lejanas con su padre debido a que en la noche debían estar en el santuario de Ame no Murakumo. Chikane se unió a la pequeña celebración, después de esta le comentó a la ojivioleta sus planes – Himeko aquí cerca hay una playa muy linda y tranquila, si quieres podemos ir a caminar y hablar un rato – Himeko estuvo de acuerdo y se encaminaron al lugar.

Una vez allí se sentaron en la orilla del mar. Himeko como siempre se quedó viendo a Chikane mientras esta veía atentamente al horizonte. Miraba sus facciones y pensaba en lo hermoso que era su rostro, y sin darse cuenta se fijó en sus labios y le parecieron tan atrayentes. Esto la confundió más. Y de repente como una gran revelación se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¡le gustaba Chikane! Y se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que una chica la hiciera sentir lo que le dijeron sentiría por los chicos?

"No la mires así, no la mires así Himeko, solo es una chica, divertida, linda, bella, deja de pensar así que es una chica". Pensaba agobiada la pobre rubia.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Chikane al ver que hacía gestos extraños con la cara.

– Ah, nada! – Respondió muy nerviosa y moviendo mucho las manos. Chikane solo se limitó a sonreír. Ella no lo podía negar más, veía a Himeko como algo más y esto la asustaba, estaba mal, muy mal! No sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su poder, dejaría su reino, dejaría todo porque Himeko la vea como algo más que una amiga, pero eso era imposible! Y aunque lo hiciera que podrían hacer. Eso no estaba permitido. ¡Eran dos chicas!

– Ya es hora de irnos – Apuntó Chikane y aunque no quería separarse de ella era necesario. Mientras iban de regreso cada una iba sumida en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que acababan de descubrir, de repente la ojiazul escuchó un grito y se asustó - ¿Qué pasa Himeko?

Sin embargo el grito era de emoción – Mira Chikane encontré una concha completa, ¿qué te parece si tú te quedas con un lado y yo con el otro? De esta forma tendremos algo que nos recuerde a la otra.

Chikane pensó que no necesitaba nada para recordar a Himeko, sin embargo, el gesto le pareció de lo más tierno e hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción – Claro Hime, con gusto acepto tu regalo – Luego de esto cada una se dirigió a su hogar para esperar impacientemente la noche.

xxxxxxxx

Ya era medianoche, todos se encontraban en el santuario de Ame no Murakumo. Souma había ayudado a escapar a Chikane. Pero ella estaba ida, en su mente solo le daba vueltas a lo que le dijo su padre en la tarde al llegar

Flash back

Chikane entro furtivamente al palacio, sin embargo, Tsubasa la estaba esperando – Chikane tu padre ha solicitado que te presentes ante él lo más pronto posible – Dijo este de forma dura, demostrando su desaprobación. Ignorando la mirada de reprimenda de Tsubasa, Chikane se presentó en la sala en la cual siempre estaba su padre.

– Chikane, sé que piensas que algún día heredaras este reino, pero eso no será así – Esto desconcertó a la ojiazul, pero no mostró ninguna reacción ni sentimiento, su padre continuo – Hoy cumples dieciséis años y creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad…Yo soy un dios… y fui expulsado – Después de confesar esto Orochi le contó toda la historia a su hija, que sus más allegados guerreros poseían mechas y que incluso ella tenía uno!

Chikane no daba crédito de lo que oía, su padre era un dios! – Cómo supondrás, no puedo morir, por lo que no hay forma que hereden el reino ni tú ni tú hermano, sin embargo, les daré una parte del territorio – Luego de un silencio incomodo que se extendió por la habitación Orochi apuntó – ¿tienes algo que decir?

– No padre, si no hay más que decir me retiro – En realidad a Chikane esto le daba igual, sin embargo, se preguntó cómo podría el padre de Himeko enfrentarse a Orochi, incluso si lograba hacerse con el arma de Ame no Murakumo. Cuando cada cuello del Orochi incluida ella poseían una igual!

Luego de esta pequeña conversación se dio comienzo a la fiesta. Si antes le parecía vacía y sin sentido, ahora que la comparaba con la de Himeko, le pareció peor. Para ella esas horas fueron eternas y tortuosas, no veía la hora de ir a ver a la rubia.

Fin del flash back

Susanowo presentó al sacerdote encargado del santuario – Este es Oogami Kiyoshi. El las guiará en lo que tienen que hacer.

Mucho gusto – Se escuchó provenir de dos voces diferente. Todos se retiraron y ellas se fueron a aprender el ritual. Oogami les indicó que todo lo que tenían que hacer era romper seis sellos, mediante un ritual muy exigente y preciso, ellas lo aprendieron rápidamente. Una vez finalizada la explicación Chikane se dirigió hacia Susanowo para comentarle lo ocurrido en la tarde y fuerte fue su sorpresa al ver que él ya sabía todo.

– ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Exigió saber Chikane, tras salir de su impresión

– Creí que ya lo sabias, eres su hija! – Pues a pesar de que ella le daba la razón a Susanowo, esta respuesta no la conformó. Pero quiso dejarlo así.

Ellas continuaron haciendo el ritual para despertar el arma de Ame no Murakumo todas las noches. No sabían cómo comportarse la una con la otra. Sin embargo, se daban apoyo mutuamente. Y hablan mucho.

Transcurrió una semana y ya habían logrado romper cinco sellos. Solo faltaba uno. Decidieron tomar un descanso. Se sentaron en una piedra no muy lejos, solo eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Oogami no se encontraba con ellas esa noche, por lo que estaban solas!. Este hecho hizo que se pusieran muy nerviosas. No sabían de qué hablar. Ellas se quedaron viendo fijamente y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando.

Souma, estaba aburrido de fingir, sentía que no avanzaba con la rubia y ya estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad a Orochi, omitiendo claro la intervención de su hija. Cansado de esperar a que Chikane terminara decidió dar un paseo. Llego hasta un claro que era iluminado únicamente por la luna y lo que vio lo dejó impactado, Chikane se estaba acercando a Himeko para darle un beso y esta a su vez lo hacía también. Tropezó causando un gran estruendo, salió del lugar sin ser visto y creer lo que veía. Ahora entendía todo, el rechazo de la rubia y el excesivo cariño de la ojiazul, por esto decidió que Chikane también se hundiría y se fue dispuesto a contarle todo a Orochi.

Ellas escucharon un gran estruendo, se asustaron y percataron de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sin saber que hacer se dispusieron a seguir con el ritual. Logrando esa noche despertar el arma de Ame no Murakumo y como prueba de ello cayeron dos espadas.

Una vez se despidieron Chikane se dirigió al palacio, le extrañó no encontrar a Souma pero le resto importancia. Una vez llego al palacio, se encontró con Tsubasa, él la miraba de forma más severa que otras ocasiones – Tú padre te espera – Fue lo único que dijo, ella se dispuso a ir a la habitación donde siempre estaba.

– Buenas noches padre.

– Buenas noches hija. ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó en un inusual tono calmado.

– Aquí, ¿Por qué? – Respondió ella llena de dudas.

– Deja de mentir, sé que me has traicionado – dijo su padre – DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI!

No sé en qué año se instituyo la celebración de los cumpleaños y quizás caiga en un anacronismo, pero en este caso lo colocaré porque es un _Deus ex Machina._

Bueno este capi me salió largo, pero es porque había pospuesto muchas situaciones que son necesarias para el siguiente capítulo.

Y por último y no menos importante gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho :)


	6. Capitulo seis – AcciónReacción

**Capitulo seis – Acción/Reacción**

– Deja de mentir, sé que me has traicionado – dijo su padre – DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI! – Chikane quedó inmóvil al escuchar las palabras de su padre, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, pero si de algo estaba segura era de quién era el traidor: Souma. Lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos era por qué lo hizo. No es que le faltaran razones, ella simplemente quería saber cuál de todas era.

– Así que decide rápido. Dime hija ¿de qué lado estás? – La pregunta resonó en el ambiente creando una gran tensión y un silencio incómodo. Chikane no sabía que responder. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre – Decide de una vez Chikane, no estoy para juegos tontos. – Su padre se la quedó vendo directamente a los ojos. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No te di todo lo que querías?

Ante estas últimas palabras ella reacciono – No padre, no es por eso. Es por todo lo contrario ¿No ves lo que lo que haces es cruel? ¡Tarde o temprano se iba a iniciar una revolución!

El ser rio en su cara. – ¿Cruel? ¿Qué sabes tú de crueldad dime? Solo eres una niña con ganas de atención. Claro, que hay revolución, todos los día hay una en algún pueblo, lo que no imaginé es que tu hicieras parte de una. Te perdonaré si me das toda la información que sabes del enemigo y te unes a mí, usas tu mecha para pelear y te enfrentas a esa chiquilla estúpida.

La ojiazul se asustó aún más, su padre sabía de la existencia de Himeko, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho solo de imaginar de qué él le podría hacerle algo. – De acuerdo me uno a ti.

Él mostró media sonrisa – Bien, señorita Chikane ¿Qué tiene que contarme? – Ella no se sorprendió que ya no le dijera hija. No teniendo más remedio Chikane contó todo, obviando el hecho de que ya habían despertado a Ame no Murakumo y que se había enamorado de Himeko.

Después de esto, Orochi llamó a los siete cuellos como él solía llamarlos, cuando todos estuvieron ante el procedió a hablar nuevamente – Tengo que informarles que se ha formado una revolución entre algunos aldeanos. – Espero un instante, a analizar la reacción de sus fieles seguidores, estos no mostraron sorpresa, no había porque sorprenderse, pero tampoco dieron muestras de saber de antemano esta información. – Bien, ellos lograron infiltrar nuestras barreras, prueba de ello es que la señorita Chikane los estuvo ayudando.

Todos voltearon a ver a Chikane, la veían con suma desaprobación, de por sí ya era odiada por ellos por ser la favorita de su padre y ahora resulta ser toda una traidora. – Como les iba diciendo, no permitiré que piensen que somos débiles, les haremos creer que fuimos nosotros quienes los infiltramos. Para reparar su daño la señorita aquí presente irá donde el núcleo de la revolución les dará la falsa información de que estamos dispersos y débiles y ustedes quiero que se alisten para la batalla, atacaremos el día después de mañana al amanecer. – Cuando acabó de decir esto todos se retiraron sin comentar nada. – Souma, Chikane. Necesito que se queden.

Cuando estuvieron los tres solos, Orochi continuo hablando – Mañana temprano vas a ir donde Susanowo, levas a decir que estamos muy débiles y que todo los Orochis se han levantado contra mí. No vas a decir nada de que los descubrimos y para asegurarme de esto Souma te va a acompañar. Entendiste – Chikane solo se limitó a asentir – Por otro lado, Souma creo que mereces una recompensa.

Orochi iba a decir algo, pero Souma se apresuró a hablar – De hecho hay algo que deseo, si no es molestia quisiera que no le haga daño a la hija de Susanowo y me permita comprometerme con ella en cuanto acabe la batalla – Orochi no le vio problema alguno y estuvo de acuerdo. Por su parte Souma, ya no estaba interesado en Himeko, pero su orgullo estaba muy herido y sabía que no había mejor manera para vengarse de Chikane y Susanowo que casándose con Himeko.

Chikane en cuanto escucho esto palideció con la sola idea. A cada minuto la situación se tornaba peor, salió lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación. Se sentía destrozada, había traicionado a Himeko, pero ella haría lo que sea para protegerla. Ahora se encontraba en una gran encrucijada. Se encerró en su cuarto y lloró desconsoladamente. Ya había tomado una decisión y no se podía echar hacia atrás ya.

Al día siguiente, como lo había impuesto su padre, Chikane se dirigía a la casa de la rubia, a cada paso que daba se sentía peor. Los dos caminaban en silencio. Hasta que la ojiazul decidió acabar con este.

– Dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, no se suponía que nos apoyabas y que querías a Himeko?

Sonrío como si él estuviese esperando aquella pregunta – Chikane, no soy tonto, entre tú y esa rubia hay algo, yo trate de ser amable pero ella al parecer te eligió a ti, ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Además, yo nunca dije que la quisiera.

De todas las razones que imagino posible nunca pensó en esa. Chikane quedo sin habla, Souma era peor de lo que ella creía. Tenía que hacer algo. Alertar a Himeko y a todos de alguna forma. Tenía que evitar aquel cruel destino que parecía cernirse sobre todos.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Chikane sintió que se encogía, no podía. Pero Souma se adelantó y toco la puerta, a lo lejos se escuchó una tenue voz femenina indicando que ya abría. Y como lo imaginó Chikane quien abrió la puerta fue Himeko.

– Hola, buenos días. – Dijo está nerviosa pero amablemente. Chikane supuso que ese nerviosismo era por lo que casi ocurre el día anterior. Se reprendió a sí misma. Pensó que en vez de separarse de ella debió besarla con todo el cariño y amor posible. Al menos hubiese tenido ese recuerdo. Pero ahora había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Souma hablo - ¿Está tu padre?

Ella frunció el ceño debido a la extraña solicitud de Souma, sobre todo porque ya no era amable – Claro, ya lo llamo. – Ella se fue en busca de su padre. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con este.

– Vaya, díganme a que se debe esta visita tan temprano? Supongo que debe ser algo importante.

Nuevamente Souma tomo la palabra parecía dispuesto a no dejar hablar o hacer nada a la ojiazul – Si, verá ayer en la noche todos los ocho cuellos de Orochi se rebelaron contra él. Venimos a decirles que es el momento perfecto para atacar!

En ese momento de forma totalmente inesperada recibieron un ataque. Chikane no entendía que pasaba, pero ya se lo imaginaba. Ahora en lo único que pensaba era en proteger a Himeko, se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo sobre ella y la protegió con su cuerpo de cualquier daño.

Lo que Chikane no sabía es que Orochi la noche anterior volvió a llamar a todos los cuellos, no confiaba del todo en ella. Y para evitar que diera algún tipo de anuncio dijo delante de ella una fecha falsa del ataque. Ya que en sus planes el ataque sería al amanecer del siguiente día. En realidad no requería mucho tiempo para planearlo ya que siempre estaba a la defensiva. Solo necesitaba que ella lo llevara hasta donde Susanowo.

Orochi encontró a Chikane protegiendo a Himeko, se acercó a ella y pregunto una vez más – Veo que todo lo que dijo Souma era cierto, incluyendo lo que se refería a tus gustos, como sea te daré una última oportunidad, decídete de una vez y dime de qué lado estás.

Chikane, se levantó y miro fijamente a su padre y a los demás Orochis, luego dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba una Himeko muy aturdida – No padre, yo no estaré contigo en esta guerra.

El solo se limitó a verla con la frialdad de siempre, como si el hecho de que ella lo traicionase no importara – Me encuentro muy decepcionado, te has equivocado de lado. Solo te puedo decir que no confíes en los dioses.

Después de esto ordenó a los siete cuellos que le quedaban a atacar toda la aldea. Él se apartó. Y decidió ver el desigual enfrentamiento de lejos.

Susanowo se encontraba en el suelo, un poco herido. Escucho aquella conversación un poco aturdido, era su idea u Orochi había dado a entender que Chikane estaba interesada en su hija? Aunque eso ahora no importaba. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió donde estaban ellas.

– Chikane, ve donde Oogami, infórmale del ataque y dile que se encargue de dar aviso a todos los soldados. Una vez hayas hecho usa el arma de Ame no Murakumo. Yo mientras voy a retener esta batalla cuanto tiempo pueda. Y por favor llévate a Himeko contigo.

Ella solo asintió, recogió a una medio desmayada rubia del suelo y se dispuso a ir lo más rápido que pudo al templo. Una vez allí dejo a Himeko sentada y se dispuso a hablar – Oogami nos descubrieron, están atacando a la aldea ahora mismo. Ataquemos con todo lo que podamos. Y dime ¿Dónde están las espadas?

Ella se preguntaba de qué podían serle útiles un par de espadas, pero ahora no había tiempo para discusiones. Oogami se fue en búsqueda de las espadas y de regreso se las entregó, le indico que hacer con ellas. Una vez hecho esto se separaron. Él se fue a dar el aviso del ataque y buscar la mayor cantidad de soldados así como tratar de evacuar el pueblo y ella a buscar a su ojivioleta.

– Himeko, Me escuchas? Despierta. – Ella no respondía del todo. Chikane se sentía exasperada y empezó a sacudirla, pero no reaccionaba. En ese instante por alguna razón recordó lo que el día anterior había quedado inconcluso y se quedó viendo a Himeko detenidamente. Pensó que era una chica muy hermosa. No podía dejar de ver sus labios. Sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse. Cerró involuntariamente sus ojos.

En ese mismo instante Himeko abrió los ojos, quedó en shock al ver que su amiga se estaba acercando, pero en vez de asustarse o empujarla muy lejos, espero el beso. Y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Sintió una gran emoción y felicidad cuando los labios de Chikane tocaron los de ella. No quería que el momento acabase o que ella pensara que no le correspondía sus sentimientos, por lo que le devolvió el beso.

Chikane por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía una sensación maravillosa al rozar sus labios con los de Himeko, pero la alegría fue mayor al notar que esta se sostenía de su cintura y espalda, y le correspondía el beso.

Cuando el beso finalizó y se alejaron nuevamente, no sabían que decir, en realidad no había nada que decir, se quedaron viendo la una a la otra por un tiempo. Hasta que Chikane recordó porque estaban allí.

– Himeko, tenemos que ir a la aldea y usar estas armas. Oogami me ha indicado que hacer, después tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto.

– De acuerdo Chikane. – Ellas se quedaron nuevamente en silencio en la misma posición. Hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar. – Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho.

La ojiazul solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente. – Yo también te quiero Hime, pero vamos a ayudar a los demás.

Esta vez sí se dispusieron a levantarse y hacer lo que Oogami les había indicado. – No entiendo como dos espadas nos van a ayudar pero no tenemos muchas alternativas. – Himeko solo asintió ante el comentario de su ojiazul.

Una vez realizado todo lo indicado por el monje las dos quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver como salía de la nada un mecha gigantesco. Más grande que con los que las habían atacado. Se dispusieron a entrar en él e ir al campo de batalla.

* * *

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado. Y perdonen la demora, el tiempo no me da para mucho!


End file.
